Shadow of the Torturer
by Cannie
Summary: Hello, my name is Bakura, and I am a member of the Torture's guild, also known as the Seekers of Truth and Justice. Let me tell you about one of my patients Ryou.


I do not own anything.  
  
Shadow of the Torturer  
  
Blood, death and pain; Three words that describe my job perfectly. I am, of course, an  
  
apprentice to the guild of the Seekers of Truth and Penitence. Also known as the guild of  
  
Torturers, but I prefer the latter. My job was to torture people, for other people, until they  
  
give up the truth, or died. Hence, the name 'Seekers of Truth', and my name is Bakura.  
  
No last names, I am Captain Bakura, to all. However, most of my guild brothers call me  
  
Bakura; the 'patients' call me master. Today I have a special 'patient', why is this one  
  
more appealing than others are. He is in one of the high- class rooms. I should probably  
  
explain, we are a high-class guild; we do not let our 'patients' live in ghastly cells. Our  
  
cells are all equipped with carpet, a bed, a desk, and a sink. Just because we are going to  
  
give them an early death filled inconceivable pain does not mean that we are evil enough  
  
to make them live in repulsive conditions. So, as I was saying, to you dear reader, he is  
  
worth mentioning because of what room he is in. The more money paid for the  
  
information we extract, the better the living conditions and he is in the preeminent room.  
  
I soon find myself at the gate, leading into all the rooms, I nod to the guild brother who is  
  
guarding and put on my mask. A note about the mask: that all brethren to guild are  
  
supposed to where; the mask color is a total black, that just seemed like you were looking  
  
into an abyss, also two eye holes, tinted with black glass, and the opening for my mouth  
  
was delimited with bones, human bones. After putting on my mask, I walk up to my  
  
assignment's cell. I knock, and when I hear no murmur of protest, I proceed in. I gaze  
  
around for the torture-intended, my eyes halted when they reached the bed. On the bed  
  
laid one of the most beautiful boys, I have ever seen. He was delectable; pale white skin,  
  
luminous brown eyes, and white hair that laid on his shoulders. My eyes traveled down,  
  
his body was frail, yet it seemed powerful, and I felt myself reacting towards him. I could  
  
feel my face heat up, and I was very glad that I did wear baggy pants. He stood up  
  
gracefully,  
  
"Who are you? Where do I have go? Will you be releasing me now?"  
  
His voice had a low timber, and his voice held only a little fear, I felt myself getting more  
  
aroused, but I also found myself getting angry, I asked the questions. I walked over to  
  
him and backhanded him. I bent down, and purred in his ear,  
  
"I ask the questions. You are my patience; you will address me as Master  
  
Bakura. And you will either answer with a 'yes sir' or 'yes master Bakura.' I will accept  
  
nothing else, do you understand?"  
  
His delicate features had a blush on them, that intrigued me, but he bent his head down  
  
and mumbled. That would not do. I reached down pulled him up by his shirt, and  
  
backhanded him again.  
  
"You will not mumble, you will answer me so that I can hear you. Do you  
  
understand?"  
  
He looked up at me, and it seemed that he pierced my soul; I almost shivered at the  
  
intensity of his gaze, but in the end, he looked down and I heard  
  
"Yes master Bakura, I understand you. It will not happen again."  
  
I growled, and hit him again,  
  
"It will not happen again, sir."  
  
I could feel his body tense up, but he managed to reply  
  
"Yes Master Bakura I understand. It will not happen again, sir"  
  
I leered and threw him down. I was already beating him into submission. He looked up at  
  
me, and I could see the fear in his eyes. Now, before I go on, there is something that the  
  
reader should know, I usually do nothing on impulse; everything I do is planned. So,  
  
when I do something on impulse it should be noted, such as now. I took off my mask. I  
  
bent down so we could be eye to eye,  
  
"Know this, you are mine. I can do anything I chose to do with you. Until  
  
they want you out; I can and will do anything I wish with you."  
  
I smirked, and did yet another thing on impulse. I kissed him; I grabbed his hair, and thrust my tongue into his mouth. His body went stiff with the contact, and he started to shake, I found this highly erotic, and started to explore, his hands came up to my chest and started to push me away. I ended the kiss; I could feel the confusion and trepidation radiating off him. I laughed sadistically at him,  
  
"Expect anything."  
  
I left laughing. As I went down the halls, I started to examine my feelings. It was clear  
  
that the boy aroused me. However, why was I showing it? Everyone knows me for being  
  
emotionless. With the exception for my violate temper. I am known for having a horrible  
  
temper, for no one could cross me when I was in an adverse mood. Except why had I  
  
wanted to kiss that boy? It made no sense to me. Nevertheless, thing that bothered me  
  
was that he could do that to me. He could make me act on impulse. That is not allowed. I  
  
am the elite torture, what my brethren would say if they witnessed my moment of  
  
weakness? I felt my chiseled features being stained red. I shivered, if anyone had  
  
revealed that, I would be put to death. In addition, dear reader, you must understand, that my brethren would not hesitate to use the same techniques on me, as we use on our patients. We are never allowed to let a patient to see us without our mask. There is a non-  
  
human quality about our masks and it seems more plausible to the patient that something  
  
not human is torturing them. I racked my brain to the reason I might have let him see me.  
  
And the only reason I could come up with is, that I wanted to see that I was human, and  
  
that humans are capable of causing that much pain in another person. I had an irresistible  
  
thrill of thinking of his expression would be like if he could see the ecstasy on my face  
  
when I started to torture him. I wanted to break him. I could feel myself reacting towards  
  
that thought, and it just proved to me without any doubt, that I was a sadist. A note to you  
  
dear reader, you might think that I am horrible to get sexual gratification through  
  
someone else's pain, but one must comprehend, that is how I was brought up. Pain is  
  
pleasure. The only other experience where pain and pleasure met, was one of my patients,  
  
named Malik, and intrigued me. It was the last day of his sentence and it was, he gives up  
  
the information, or he dies. He was to be tortured on one of my person favorites; it was a  
  
machine that slowly broke down your mind. In addition, for you dear reader, I will  
  
explain how it works. First, there is a helmet that you put on the intended's head, and  
  
after that, their mind will start playing illusions on them. Such as, if you fear swimming,  
  
then you will be underwater, and be held under there, and then you will hear us ask our  
  
question, and if you do not answer, then you can feel yourself losing oxygen, and then  
  
starting to drown. Many a patient has died for asphyxiation, not knowing that all they had  
  
to do was take a breath. Although, it was different with Malik, his greatest fear was being  
  
stabbed. The mind is a powerful thing, if it believes that the body is being stabbed, then  
  
the body will compensate of it. In other words, wounds will start to appear over the body.  
  
He would not tell me the information, so in the last few seconds of his life, I took off my  
  
mask and kissed him. The taste of his dying screams, and the erratic spasms of his body  
  
were beyond erotic. The sight of his wide- open eyes, and the blood coming out of his  
  
mouth, and myself swallowing his screams and his coppery blood, is something that has  
  
kept me warm many a nights. To me, dear reader, pain and pleasure always go hand and  
  
hand. The thought that I could that with my new boy, gave me the shivers. I went back to  
  
my room after my encounter with him, I had not gotten his name. We do not usually need  
  
our patients' names, but it is a nice thing to know, so that you can identify the body after  
  
the session. They all have numbers, the number of their cell, but that can get confusing. I  
  
decided to go see my superior and get that boy's name. My superior is Master Marik.  
  
Master Marik is not someone that you want to get involved with. Whether it is involved  
  
romantically, or otherwise. He is a maniacal, sadistic, malicious man. This is  
  
probably why he is my superior. He is someone to be respected though; he can extract information better than anyone that I know of. I knocked on his door,  
  
"Enter."  
  
I slowly came into his chambers; I spotted him at his desk, and descended across the  
  
room. Our meeting was brief and I do not see the need to bore you, dear reader, with the  
  
menial conversation that happened, and the main thing is that I got his name. Ryou. I also  
  
have more power over him now. A name is worth a lot. It is who you are, and how you  
  
identify yourself. In addition, when you no longer have your name, you become less sure  
  
of yourself, and then more inclined to give up information. As I went back to my  
  
chamber, I thought about what device to use on Ryou. I went over every device that we  
  
had and which one I would love to see his delectable body sprawled on. Soon enough I  
  
found myself at my chambers, I let myself in and cannot wait for tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
I went to his chambers the next morning, and knocked, again, I hear no murmur of protest  
  
so I step inside. My gaze goes straight to the bed to where he is sleeping. I smirk, when  
  
opportunity knocks, I walk over to his bed and remove my mask, and start a very through  
  
exploration of his mouth. My hands were anything but idle, while my tongue started to  
  
thrust in his mouth, my hands went under his shirt and pinched his nipples. His eyes went  
  
wide-open and he started to push against me, except when I my hands found his chest, as  
  
soon I pinched him, he let out a mind chilling moan. Liking the reaction I was getting, my  
  
hands found his neck and I wrapped my hands around his neck and applied pressure.  
  
Losing myself in his chocked moan, I growled, and ended the kiss. He sat on his bed and  
  
tried to regain his breath, and looked at me with incredulous eyes.  
  
"Well, Ryou, we are going to have some fun today, aren't we?"  
  
I did not wait for a reply, so I took his wrists, and dragged him with me. I will not  
  
describe the torture that Ryou went through that day, because nothing happened. I was  
  
denied access to my favorite device, so briefly it was a boring day. I also did not get any  
  
information. However, hearing Ryou scream himself hoarse did have a certain appeal.  
  
Hearing his pain stricken cries echo through out was enjoyable. At least for me, Ryou on  
  
the other hand did not enjoy it as much as I did. I had to carry him back to his room, and  
  
lay him on his bed, I usually will make a patient walk, but I wanted him refreshed for  
  
tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
The same thing went on for a week. I was always denied my favorite device, so I had to  
  
use alternate sources. In addition, I still had no information. That is one of the most  
  
disturbing things, I need to get this information, else wise, and he dies. Even though I am  
  
paid to kill him, I want him to give up the information. If a patient does not give up  
  
information, then we have no choice but to kill them. It is a better fate than what awaits  
  
them outside of our gates. In addition, I had grown somewhat attached to the boy, in the  
  
sense that I would rather kill him then have someone else do it. I was walking away from  
  
his chamber, another uneventful day, when I got the message that my superior wanted  
  
me. I made haste to his chambers, and when he called me in, I got disturbing news.  
  
"They need the information out of Ryou by three days hence. You are now allowed  
  
to use the mind breaker. Nevertheless, know this; he cannot die until he gives the  
  
information. We have to have it; it is worth a lot of money. Go."  
  
Coming to my room, I thought about what Master Marik said. I could finally get to use  
  
my favorite device on Ryou. Somehow, that did not make me as happy as it should have.  
  
~*~  
  
He was magnificent. There are no other words to describe Ryou when he was under  
  
mind-breakers powers. Do you know what Ryou is afraid of? The one thing that makes  
  
him cries out in bone- chilling terror. Being raped, or being more specific, going into a  
  
physical relationship, and in the end not being loved. As you have already figured out  
  
dear reader, I can see what goes on in his head. At first I, as I always do, I watched him,  
  
so see what his out ward reaction would be. I was beyond surprised when I saw him  
  
starting to buck his hips and whimper. His hands were clamped down, but they were  
  
straining to get out. I have seen that before, everyone needs their hands to get them out of  
  
a bad situation like if you were dreaming that you were drowning, and then you would  
  
want to use your hands to help you swim to safety. In this case, it is safe to say that that  
  
was not his intentions. As I have already stated, I always watch them, and I do not go into  
  
their minds until the second time, so I was a bit confused what was scaring him. I saw  
  
him grounding his hips into thin air, and I heard him whimpering and moaning, but I was  
  
still lost. What in the world could be scaring him? I was confused until I saw a telling  
  
bulge in his pants. My mouth went dry, was this boy afraid of sex? This could be more  
  
fun than I thought. I continued to watch. It was strangely erotic watching him there  
  
helpless, with his pleasure evident, but him not being able to do anything about it. What  
  
was even better to watch was his face, watching it contort into frustration, and getting  
  
increasingly desperate, seeking the release that would not come. It was now straining  
  
against the fabric of his pants, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to less the  
  
need. I watched him for another hour, hearing all his curses, and all his promises if  
  
someone would grant him release. Yet again, I did something on impulse; I unlocked one  
  
of his hands. It immediately went to his swollen need, his heated moan told me that if I  
  
had wanted to torture him more all I had to do was lock up that hand. I watched as he  
  
pleasured himself, and as he finally found the release he had been searching for, it had  
  
been, what, 3 hours? He went lax and then, his body jerked this way and then it jerked  
  
that way. And tears started to come out of his eyes, and whimpers of 'Don't you love me?'  
  
and 'But I love you!' His eyes went wide as he screamed,  
  
"Don't leave me! I thought you loved me!"  
  
He started to sob, and his cries were getting hysterical. I walked over to him and asked a question. I am not allowed to tell you dear reader, what the question was. That is part of  
  
the guild's rule, tell no outsider of what the information was, or what the question was.  
  
Sorry to disappoint you. The question is something that he refused to answer. How did he  
  
refuse? Well, he told me clearly that I could stick the question in a very unlikely place.  
  
Whether you are being tortured or not, no one speaks to me like that. I backhanded him  
  
once, then twice, then enlightened him on his situation,  
  
"I am not your lover; I am your Keeper in the Guild of Seekers of Truth, Master  
  
Bakura. You will never address me like that again, do you understand?"  
  
His teary eyes finally focused on me, his eyes widened, before he sighed and spoke in a  
  
chocked voice,  
  
"Yes Master Bakura. I understand that I was mistaken when I addressed you like  
  
that, sir."  
  
I smirked, so you can teach them to be obedient. I inquired to whether he could walk or  
  
not, he attested that he could. I unshackled him; he put both feet on the ground before his  
  
legs gave out. I let him fall to the floor. He attempted to get back up again, yet failed. I  
  
waited for him to humble himself before me and ask to be picked up. I heard his labored  
  
breath, and I got the impression that if I was close enough that I would, in all likelihood,  
  
be hearing him grinding his teeth. I lingered another few seconds, seeing if he would  
  
attempt to walk again, when I heard the pained whisper,  
  
"Master Bakura, it seems that my legs to not appear to be working properly,  
  
would you please help me?"  
  
I leered, that is what I wanted to hear. I proceeded forward to pick him up. He hung his  
  
head low, and I almost missed the hesitant whisper,  
  
"Were you watching the entire time, Master Bakura?"  
  
My cruel laugh more than likely grated in his ears.  
  
"What watched you pleasure yourself, then see you break down? What are you  
  
afraid of boy? Sex?"  
  
A mortified blush stained his checks,  
  
" I believe, sir, that I am afraid of not being loved. It has happened where I thought  
  
that someone loved me, we went into a relationship, and in the end, and he left me. I am  
  
afraid that will happen again."  
  
I walked as I listened to him; it made sense, to him at least. However, oddly enough, I felt  
  
myself sympathizing with him. As I laid him down on his bed, I felt another emotion, one  
  
that I had never experienced; I was beginning to like the boy. That shook me down to my  
  
soul. I had never liked another human being, I had always been somewhat fond of my  
  
brethren, and I could not say that I felt this way about any of them. I stumbled out of his  
  
room, anxious to get away from him, and ready to examine a new feeling. As you dear  
  
reader has already remember, early on, I made a comment about myself; it was that I was  
  
emotionless, with the exception of my temper. I am not one to waste time and effort on  
  
frivols emotions such as love! As you dear reader have already deduced, I am extremely  
  
disgruntled about this. Nevertheless, there was no denying it; I was getting feelings for  
  
the boy. How are you supposed to kill someone that you are beginning to like? However,  
  
I ruthlessly pushed that thought aside; I am Master Bakura, elite torture! Nothing will  
  
stand in my way. Not even a certain white haired patient. I pushed my feeling emotions  
  
down, vowing never to give into them. I had to be strong; if someone found out that I had  
  
feelings for the boy, it would be the death of both of us. So you see dear reader; that I am  
  
not allowed to have any feelings, so please do not think that I am an emotionless jerk.  
  
There is a reason for everything I do, and this reason is that I like my life and would like  
  
to keep it. I settle down to go to sleep, tomorrow I have to get the information, tomorrow  
  
I will not let have the use of his hands, tomorrow, I will start my job for real.  
  
~*~  
  
I watched his mind this day, and I have to say, I am guilty of liking what I saw. I saw  
  
Ryou and his lover, in the most sensual act I have ever witnessed. He was breathtaking  
  
the way he reacted towards his lover, yet the lover almost never touched him. It was odd, seeing the boy in a bed naked and in all his glory, and not seeing someone touch him. On the other hand, if he was touched they looked feather light, enough to drive someone  
  
insane. I felt somewhat bad for him, no one should be subjected to this kind of torture,  
  
and it was cruel and unusual! I stopped and thought about what I just said, and a sadistic,  
  
malevolence plan formed in my head. I laugh coldly as I put my plan in action. Another  
  
note to you dear reader, I am not an evil person, I just take pride in what I do and have  
  
fun. Not my fault that fun includes slowly torturing someone and laughing while their  
  
anguished screams echo in my head, it is just my job. Back to my plan, it was to sexually  
  
torture him. Now the guild does frown on this type of torture, because it seems immoral,  
  
and dirty. Although, in this case, I will make an exception. Making sure that the mind-  
  
breaker is still in affect I walk over to where he is straining against the bonds, I slowly  
  
stroke him through his pants. He slams his head into the table his is strapped onto. I ask  
  
him the question he does not look like he is listening, so I turn off the mind breaker, he slowly regains his breath and he looks up at me.  
  
"I will get that information out of you, one way or another."  
  
Holding his gaze, I start to use feather light strokes, he moans, and tries to create more  
  
friction.  
  
"I will do anything you want if you tell me that information."  
  
He shakes his head, and moans out a 'no'. I smirk; I can sense his resolve deteriorating. I  
  
ask again, as my hands start to stroke him harder. His eyes close as he shakes his head  
  
more, but I can see that he is losing it. I ask the question once more. However, it looks  
  
like he is beyond speech. That will not do. I stop immediately. He groans and makes an  
  
effort to look up with beseeching eyes. I stare him down,  
  
"I need that information, you will give it to me. NOW."  
  
Ryou shook his head,  
  
"I will never give the information, never, you can kill me, but I will never tell!"  
  
I walked up and slammed his head into table.  
  
"Insolent slave! You will not deny me anything."  
  
He gasped and looked up with unshed tears gleaming in his eyes,  
  
"I- I."  
  
At that moment, my dear reader, something rather unexpected commenced. My superior,  
  
Master Marik, entered the room.  
  
"We need the information. I will personally take this case, I will begin tomorrow."  
  
He turned to Ryou, "You will find that I will not be as easy as Brother Bakura. I intend to get the information from you."  
  
He looked Ryou over and leered,  
  
"I might have myself some fun while I am at it. I bid you good day."  
  
He swept out of the room, and Ryou turned to me with frightened eyes,  
  
"He is going to rape me, isn't he?"  
  
I nodded, there was not anything I could do.  
  
He grabbed my tunic,  
  
"Please kill me! There is nothing else I have to live for! I need to die! I will never  
  
give up that information. Never!"  
  
I thought about his words, and without saying anything, I led him back to his cell. As I  
  
locked his cell, I heard muffled cries come from it. This has to be the most noteworthy thing I have ever done. So dear reader, pay attention. When it came time for his evening meal, I slipped a knife along with it. I stood outside the door I head a gasp of understanding, a soft,  
  
"Master Bakura, I thank you for what you have done. I believe that I was beginning  
  
to love you."  
  
As soon as I saw the blood seeping from under the doorway, I left. I had actually done  
  
something worthwhile. It makes me feel whole. To a certain extent anyway.  
  
Nevertheless, I do- what there is someone knocking on my door. Please wait dear reader  
  
while I-  
  
~*~  
  
This is Master Marik. You, dear reader, are probably wondering what happened to the  
  
author of this, Brother Bakura. He was hung this morning. He died an un- honorable  
  
death. He helped kill a patient when we did not have all the information that we needed.  
  
Some wanted him exiled, banished, but I after reading this, I knew that he had to be  
  
executed. We have no need for traitors. Since you, dear reader, have been following  
  
Brother Bakura, you might find some relief that when he did die, he did not beg for his  
  
life. He took it like the elite torture that he is. However, something else that you probably  
  
would not want to know is that he experienced pain. He did not die until 3 minutes after  
  
the trap door was opened. The rope had not been tied correctly and it chocked him to  
  
death instead of snapping his neck instantly. As I read this, it seemed that Brother Bakura  
  
was experiencing an emotion. An emotion called love. Moreover, look where it got him.  
  
He and his lover killed. So to you dear reader, I will make a suggestion, never fall in love,  
  
it will only lead to death, pain and agony. In addition, there is enough of that already of  
  
that in the world, mostly caused by my guild. Poor, pitiful Brother Bakura, he is only a  
  
shadow of the torture that he used to be. I pity him.  
  
I bid you, dear reader, adieu.  
  
Review! Please! 


End file.
